¡Ven gatito gatito!
by MusumeAnon
Summary: No es como si Okita Sougo hiciera grandes cosas durante su patrullaje, pero definitivamente, convertirse en gato no estaba en su lista. Pequeño Oneshot OkiKagu.


**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _He querido traer un Oneshot dedicado a mi amiga Franny quien hoy está de cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños Franny! -inserte corazoncito con brillitos-_**

 ** _Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste..._**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**

 ** _Gintama no me pertenece, le pertenece al gorila Hideaki Sorachi-sensei_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Me encontraba haciendo mi típico patrullaje por las calles de Edo. Como siempre, este era un momento perfecto para ir a sentarme en una banca y dormir.

Sin embargo, una anciana detuvo mi andar. Era terrible ser interrumpido en mi hora de siesta.

-Joven – me llamó aquella anciana, quien estaba en un puesto con algunas galletas – se le ve algo hambriento, ¿no le gustaría probar una de mis galletas?

-Señora, estoy ocupado en estos momentos, quizás luego…

-Son gratis, adelante, pruebe una.

No lo pensé más, eran gratis después de todo.

Tomé una de las galletas y me las llevé a la boca. Tenían un sabor bastante peculiar, así que me di la confianza tomar una o dos más, total, la anciana dijo que eran gratis.

-Gracias, anciana.

-Disfrute de sus galletas gato – me respondió la anciana, con una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Gato?" me pregunté, ¿qué clase de persona en su sano juicio llamaría gato a sus galletas? Eso no abriría el apetito de nadie.

Seguí caminando, sin prestar atención de aquello, cuando de repente empecé a sentir un cierto mareo y dolor de cabeza. Un gran dolor de huesos me invadió y no pude evitar sentarme en cuclillas, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿A mí?, ¡al gran Okita Sougo! Me giré esperando encontrar a la vieja, algo raro tenían esas galletas, pero la desgraciada ya no se encontraba en el puesto.

Caí desmayado en plena orilla de calle. No pasó mucho tiempo para que despertara, miré hacia todos lados, pero todo era inesperadamente más grande… los árboles, las bancas, hasta la China se veía más grande… ¿Eh?, ¿la China?, ¿qué hacía al lado de la China?

-¡Gin-chan, el gatito despertó-aru! – dijo la China emocionada… espera, ¿Gatito?, ¿no que me decía Chihuahua?

-Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto… déjalo en la calle, Kagura, no podemos alimentarlo, apenas tenemos comida para alimentarnos nosotros – dijo el Danna. Era extraño que todos se vieran tan altos.

Por un momento una idea loca se me pasó por la cabeza y solo atiné a verme las manos, pero lo que encontré no eran manos… ¡¿Acaso eran patas de gato?!

-Vamos, Kagura, deja a ese gato pulgoso ahí, tenemos que regresar a la Yorozuya.

-Pero Gin-chan… ¡es tan lindo! – la China me tomó en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarme con su mejilla… no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-¡No es no! y apúrate, me voy a perder la teleserie de las cuatro – le dijo el Danna a la China, se estaba hurgando la nariz.

Vi que la China hacía un pequeño puchero, pero luego sonrió divertida y me miro, con su dedo índice tapándose la boca, haciéndome un ademán de silencio.

-Tranquilo, gatito, te llevaré a escondidas de Gin-chan, así que no hagas ruido ni te muevas-aru, ¿está bien?

Me escondió bajo su polera y se dirigió donde el Danna… idiota, ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? ¡Podía verlo todo! Llevaba un sostén rosa… esto era demasiado para mí.

Llegamos a la Yorozuya. La China aprovechó que el Danna encendió el televisor para dejarme en el armario donde dormía. Al rato llega con un tazón con leche en un plato.

-Disfruta, es leche de fresa-aru – Acarició mi cabeza tiernamente. Maldita China, iba a hacer que explote.

Luego de que terminé de tomar la leche que me dio, me bajó al piso para que jugara con ella. Me mostraba un montón de cosas, lana, pelotas y ratones de juguete, pero no cedí ante sus juegos tan estúpidos y me quedé quieto observándola. Que risa me daba ver a la China fastidiada por no querer jugar con ella.

Fue entonces cuando me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarme el estómago.

-¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo-aru? Te traje a casa y te estoy cuidando – veía como hacía pucheros, y al mismo tiempo me acariciaba el estómago, era una sensación agradable. Decidí ceder y para complacerla empecé a jugar con los hilos morados que caían de sus adornos para el cabello. Por suerte era un gato; el verdadero Okita Sougo nunca querría complacer a una China con actitudes de simio como ella... o quizás sí.

Jugamos varias horas juntos, me gustaba ver su sonrisa… me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir un poco celoso. ¿Por qué dedicaba esa bella sonrisa a un gato y no a Okita Sougo?... Esto era una locura, ¿cómo podía siquiera ponerme celoso? Esta China de mierda me sacaba de quicio.

-Ten, Gatito – Me miró con alegría mientras me ofrecía ese sukonbu de mierda que le gustaba comer, ¿en qué rayos pensaba al querer darle sukonbu a un gato?, aparté esa porquería de mi vista y como si fuera por instinto, le lamí el dedo y empecé a refregar mi cabeza en su mano, ¿acaso me gustaba que la China me acariciara y me diera mimos? Se supone que soy un sádico, ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?

La China me tomó en sus brazos, se recostó en el suelo y me dejó en su pecho para seguir acariciando mi cabeza. Me miraba con ojos brillosos y un semblante con mucha ternura. Era el colmo, estaba descubriendo un lado de la China que nunca antes había visto, y lo peor, me gustaba.

Llegó la noche y notaba que estaba cansada de tanto jugar. Su perro mutante nos miró toda la tarde y se unía también a los juegos, por lo que yo también estaba un poco cansado. Decidí seguir a la China hasta el armario donde dormía.

-Espérame aquí-aru – me dijo, y cuando volvió ya tenía su pijama puesto. Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó al armario. – Dormirás aquí para que Gin-chan no se dé cuenta. – Me sonrió, como amaba su sonrisa…

Me dejó a su lado mientras me abrazaba y se quedó dormida. Yo también estaba cansado, así que no faltó mucho para que yo también cayera en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar, pude ver a la China durmiendo abrazada a mí. Su rostro era muy dulce, era difícil pensar que esa misma China era la que decía groserías y se sacaba los mocos todos los días. No resistí más, acaricié su cabello y le di un tierno beso en los labios, lo cual la despertó.

Abrió sus ojos, me miró con horror y rostro sumamente rojizo. No entendía que pasaba, hasta que caí en cuenta… volví a ser Okita Sougo desde hace algunas horas atrás.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo acá, sádico bastardo?! ¡Maldito pervertido! – La China estaba histérica.

-E-Espera, China, te puedo explicar…

-¡Muérete! – La China me dio un golpe el cual me llevó lejos, rompiendo el techo de la Yorozuya. Al final, no sé cómo fue que llegué al cuartel de Shinsengumi. Esa China tenía una fuerza descomunal.

-¡Capitán Okita! ¿Qué le paso? – un anpan andante se acercó a mí, viendo que estaba lleno de moretones y tajos por doquier.

-Nada, Yamazaki – respondí con mi tono indiferente.

-Pero Capitán, ¡está herido y no lo vemos desde ayer!

Esbocé una sonrisa ante lo que me dijo Yamazaki y solo pude pensar en una cosa.

"Gracias anciana…"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su lindo voto y su lindo review, les estaría muy agradecida 3_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


End file.
